YeWook 'Just Me'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: Special for Anniv YeWook - 411 / yaoi - OS / "Demi Tuhan, Kim Ryeowook! Siwon bahkan belum ada satu bulan mengurus perusahaannya di Cina, tapi hyungmu itu seakan tak bertemu sepuluh tahun." / "Hyungie please, setelah menemani Heechul hyung belanja, aku akan ke kantormu." / "Kau memang selalu mementingkan orang lain dari pada aku"


Summarry :

_"Kemarilah." ujar Yesung hyung sambil menepuk pahanya._

_Aku terdiam._

_"Kemarilah.. Duduk di pangkuanku" ujarnya ulang dengan tatapan lembutnya._

...

...

**#HappyYeWook'sDay**

Enno KimLee Presents

" **Just Me "**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : SiChul, ZhouRy

**ONE SHOT**

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, drama, fluffy, alur sesuka hati

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right?**

**No CoPas.. Okeh..**

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

**Dan cerita ini milik saya!**

* * *

_Drrt.._

_Drrt.._

Getar ponsel membuat Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar laptop. Ia tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera disana.

_**..My Baby is Calling..**_

"Nee, _baby-_ah" sapanya saat ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Hyungie~"

"Hmm? Kau sudah keluar kelas? Mau aku menjemputmu?" Ujar Yesung ketika melihat saat ini sudah pukul satu siang.

Yesung teringat dengan obrolan mereka semalam, siang ini _baby_ nya itu akan makan siang bersamanya.

"_Mianhae~_ A-…"

"Mau membatalkan janji lagi huh?" ucap Yesung memotong ucapan baby nya.

"_Yesungie hyung~_ Heechul hyung memintaku menemaninya membeli bahan makan untuk nanti malam. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, dia sangat senang ketika Siwon hyung berkata bahwa ia sedang di Seoul dan mengajak makan malam."

"Aku mengerti. Sepupumu itu memang selalu mengganggu"

Ryeowook, nama asli dari pemilik _id caller baby_ itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan itu dapat didengar Yesung.

Walau Heechul hanya kakak sepupunya, tapi Ryeowook sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya. Ryeowook kan anak satu-satunya, jadi tak salahkan jika ia begitu penurut pada Heechul?

"Ucapanku benarkan?" Ujar Yesung saat Ryeowook tak bersuara.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa aku punya janji denganmu, _hyung_. Tapi apa kau tega melihatnya bersedih? Siwon _hyung_ kan baru saja kembali dari Cina" Ucap Ryeowook dan kali ini membuat Yesung menghela napasnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Ryeowook! Siwon bahkan belum ada satu bulan mengurus perusahaannya di Cina, tapi _hyung_mu itu seakan tak bertemu sepuluh tahun."

"_Hyungie_~ _please_, setelah menemani Heechul _hyung_ belanja, aku akan ke kantormu."

"Kau memang selalu mementingkan orang lain dari pada aku"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Heechul _hyung_ -

"..Baiklah, terserah kau saja"

_Pip!_

Yesung memutus sambungan telponnya dan menaruh ponselnya dilaci meja, ia kesal dengan sifat Ryeowook itu. Ia kembali menatap laptop dan mulai bekerja lagi.

**Tak tahukah kau jika aku tak suka ketika kau memberi perhatian lebih pada orang lain, selain aku?**

**Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikanku.**

* * *

_"Lihatlah, tinggal diputar begini saja," kata Yesung sambil menunjukkan cara memasang bola lampu diruang tengah apartemennya pada Ryeowook. "Masa segampang ini harus aku juga yang kerjakan?"_

_Ryeowook yang memegang senter hanya bisa cemberut."Aku takut kesetrum," gumamnya pelan._

_"Tak akan kesetrum jika kau berhati-hati, baby. Sekarang coba nyalahkan." Seketika ruang gelap itu berubah menjadi terang._

_Yesung mendongak dan menoleh kearah Ryeowook "Sudah tak takut lagi, bukan? Hah hyung kira ada apa kau menghubungi sore-sore seperti ini"_

_"Kau tahu aku tak menyukai gelap hyung. Lagipula aku sedang mandi tadi, wajar jika aku langsung menghubungimu saat selesai mandi._

_Yesung terkekeh. Ia tahu betul jika Ryeowooknya tidak suka gelap. Untuk tidurpun ia tak mau memakai penerangan dari lampu di meja nakas._

_"Aku tahu.. Aku sangat tahu itu. Dan aku senang waktu itu, saat lampu tiba-tiba padam, kau langsung memelukku dengan erat" ucapnya lalu membawa Ryeowook kedalam rengkuhannya._

Yesung tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah berkutat dengan laptopnya, Yesung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada kursi. Entah mengapa, Yesung malah mengingat kejadian itu.

Saat itu Yesung dalam perjalanan pulang kantor dan Ryeowook meneleponnya dengan suara bergetar. Padahal ia sudah hampir sampai di wilayah apartemennya, tapi mendengar nada suara Ryeowook, ia pun mengubah haluan kemudinya, menuju apartemen kekasihnya itu. Untung saja wilayah apartemen mereka tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh 10 menit perjalanan.

Perlahan ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengambil ponsel. Mendial angka 9 dan menatap photo di mejanya. Sebuah photo dengan latar air terjun dan Ryeowook sebagai objeknya. Photo yang menampilkan senyum _angelic_ dari Kim Ryeowook dengan tanda _V Sign_.

...

...

"Ada dimana kau sekarang?" Yesung langsung bertanya tanpa mengucap salam.

Ia memang kesal karna kekasihnya membatalkan janji mereka. Saat ini kuliah Ryeowook sedang padat, waktu mereka bertemu otomatis berkurang. Jadi wajarkan jika Yesung marah saat ada waktu luang dan ingin bertemu tapi nyatanya batal?

Tapi sekesal apapun Yesung pada kekasihnya, mereka tak akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kembali seperti semula.

"Masih menemani Heechul _hyung_. Sekarang kami sedang di toko pakaian"

"Sudah makan siang?"

Walau masih dengan nada datar, Yesung tetap memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu.. Kami makan siang dulu baru berkeliling"

Yesung mengusap photo itu dan menghela napasnya. "Aku belum makan"

Di seberang sana, Ryeowook hanya bisa berdecak. mengapa kekasihnya ini sangat keras kepala huh? "Apa alasanmu kali ini hingga jam segini belum makan, _hyung_?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas.

"Karna kau yang berjanji makan siang bersamaku tapi membatalkan janjinya"

"Jangan menjadikan aku sebagai alasan. Kau bisa minta tolong pada Henry, asistenmu kan?"

"Henry pagi tadi izin, ia menemani Zhoumi ke rumah sakit. Tadi pagi, Zhoumi mengalami kecelakaan"

"Apakah Zhoumi hyung baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau tak -

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, kau tunggu saja di rumah Heechul _hyung_"

Ryeowook tertawa, membuat Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak perlu. Setelah ini, aku akan ke kantormu dan kita pulang bersama. Aku akan memasak makan malam untuk menebus pembatalan janji makan siang tadi."

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu"

_piip.._

Yesung memutus sambungan telepon dan kemudian senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ryeowook memang sangat mengerti dirinya, ini berarti waktu mereka bersama akan lebih lama.

**Aku senang jika orang lain melihatmu dengan kagum.**

**Mereka terpesona dengan kebaikan hatimu..**

**Tapi bisakah kau tak selalu mementingkan mereka dari padaku?**

* * *

"Kemarilah." ujar Yesung _hyung_ yang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menepuk pahanya.

Aku terdiam. Aku baru saja selesai mencuci piring dan kini membersihkan meja makan, Untuk apa ia menyuruhku kesana?

"Kemarilah.. Duduk di pangkuanku" ujarnya ulang dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Aku sedang membersihkan meja, _hyung_. Kau menonton tv saja dulu"

Ahh, kekasihku itu memang tak sabaran. Tadi saat kami sedang makan, ia mengajakku menonton DVD dan aku menyetujuinya. Tapi bukan berarti setelah makan juga kan? Jika tidak sekarang aku bersihkan, sampai besok malampun tak akan dibersihkan olehnya.

Setelah membersihkan meja makan, aku segera melangkah ke ruang Tv tapi ternyata tak menemukan dirinya disana. 'Yah.. Kemana dia?' pikirku.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku menunggumu di balkon, _baby-ah_" suaranya terdengar sayup-sayup.

Aku segera mengikuti ucapannya. Aku menemukan dirinya sedang berdiri dan menatap pemandangan di sekitar apartemennya. Walau tak terlalu tinggi, hanya dari lantai 4 tapi pemandangan yang terlihat cukup menyegarkan mata.

Grep!

Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan lenganku pada tubuhnya yang cukup berisi walau lebih berisi tubuh Siwo_n hyung_ yang memang rajin _fitness_. Hey~ kalian jangan salah paham. Siwon hyung memelukku saat hari ulang tahunku. Kemnudian aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu kekarnya.

"Aku minta maaf tentang kejadian siang tadi" ujarku membuka percakapan.

"..."

"Aku tahu kau sudah memafkanku, _hyung_ mana bisa marah denganku, iyakan?'

"..."

"Hyungie~"

"Aku sedang berpikir. Diamlah sebentar, sayang"

Aku menurut. Aku membiarkan ia dengan pikirannya. Dan dari pada suasana hening, akupun bersenandung.

...

...

"Ya!" aku terpekik.

Yang benar saja, bisa-bisanya ia dengan tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya sehingga kami berhadapan.

"Aku tak menemukan jawabannya" ujarya kemudian dengan menempelkan kening kami.

"Jawaban atas apa? Apa yang _hyung_ pikirkan?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Kenapa kau lebih mementingkan sepupu dan teman-temanmu dari pada aku?"

HUH?

Aku melepas tautan kening kami dan menatap heran padanya setelah mendengar ucapannya. Jadi ini yang ia pikirkan dari tadi? Ya Tuhan.. Kekasihku ini memang paling-paling.

"Kenapa masih memikirkan itu?. Bukankah tadi aku sudah memberitahu alasanku membatalkan janji kita?"

"Bukan hari ini saja kau membatalkan janji kita..

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, kau malah memilih jalan bersama Henry dari pada menemaniku saat akhir pekan. Kau juga membatalkan acara penting kita, saat Siwon memintamu mengantar pulang Heechul saat mobilnya mogok dan waktu sudah larut, padahal saat itu adalah perayaan hubungan kita yang kedua. Dan yang paling membuatku kesal, mengapa Heechul _hyung_ sering kali meminta ikut saat kita akan pergi berdua? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu luangku hanya berdua denganmu."

Aku hanya diam mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Yesung _hyung_. Aku akui jika aku memang lebih sering mementingkan 'mereka' dari padanya, tapi.. Aku tak menyangka jika malam ini ia akan menumpahkan semuanya.

Aku mengusap dadanya yang terlihat naik-turun. Aku tahu jika saat ini ia sedang meredam emosinya. "Hey.. Lihat mataku, _hyung_" aku berucap dengan kedua lenganku yang kini menangkup wajahnya.

Perlahan napasnya mulai teratur dengan tatapan matanya yang mulai menatapku. Aku tersenyum dan mengusap kedua belah pipinya.

"Jangan ragukan cintaku jika itu yang dari tadi ingin kau sampaikan. Mengapa harus berputar-putar untuk mengatakan hal itu, _hyung_?"

Yesung _hyung_ hanya diam mendengar ucapanku. Aku tahu jika ia terkejut mendengar ucapanku ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak tahu maksudnya kan? Ia yang tak romantis, ia yang suka bicara berputar-putar, ia yang suka berpikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku. Hanya ingin kau memperhatikanku. Hanya ingin bersamaku disaat waktu luangmu."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya barusan. "Kau egois, _hyung_"

Yesung hyung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku dan merapatkan tubuh kami. "Aku tak peduli. Aku egois atau apapun itu. Hanya aku, tak boleh yang lain. Apakah sulit bagimu?" ujarnya.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku keleher Yesung hyung dan membenamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya. Mengeratkan pelukan kami seraya berkata, "Aku tak bisa berjanji, tapi akan kuusahakan"

"Kau jangan berjanji, sudah banyak janji yang kau ingkari" ujarnya kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

Aku yang mendengar ucapannya itu kemudian terkekeh. "Aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang tak mungkin aku ingkari" ujarku. Lalu kemudian aku mendekapnya erat saat angin berhembus.

**...The End...**

**#HappyYeWook'sDay**

holla..

Saya kembali membawa FF YeWook di hari special mereka!

Judul dan isi ga nyambung?

Gaje?

Mengecewakan?

Kalian boleh melempar saya dengan Kim Jong Woon dan akan saya terima dengan senang hati #opss

hum.. dari pada denger cuap-cuap saya yang makin ga jelas, bersediakah kalian memberi _feedback_ setelah membaca ff ini?

**Mind to Review...?**


End file.
